


Lovely place, isn't it?

by JustSinner



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paranormal, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Please Don't Hate Me, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, loki is a little shit, they hate each other, very slow burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSinner/pseuds/JustSinner
Summary: Años después de la muerte de sus dueños, la mansión de la família Stark sigue haciendo honor a su nombre. Ni el oscuro bosque que le rodea ni el frío o la lluvia han hecho mella en su belleza.Tras encontrar unos documentos de su difunto padre, Anthony Stark se ve obligado a volver a su antigua casa para encontrar el "proyecto secreto" que con tanto recelo Howard ocultó entre esas paredes. Su objetivo es descubrir el proyecto y luego derribar la casa para construir la próxima sede de su empresa.Pero hay más secretos ocultos en la vieja mansión Stark... y alguno de esos secretos no le permitirá a Tony escapar tan fácilmente.Todo tiene un precio. Pero hay que estar dispuesto a pagarlo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Lovely place, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió esta idea hace tiempo y ahora que no puedo salir de casa... Espero que os guste mi historia. Antes de nada, NO es una historia de miedo. Mi intención es darle algo de misterio a la historia pero sin perder el toque de humor. 
> 
> ¡Se requieren traductores! Para traducir este fic al inglés o a cualquier otro idioma, no dudéis en contactar conmigo
> 
> ¡Por favor, leed las notas del final!

El sol termina de desperezarse y decide asomarse a través de las montañas. Los primeros brotes de luz salen disparados, ansiosos por reclamar la tierra que la noche ha conquistado una vez más. Zigzaguean entre las copas cobrizas de los árboles, saltando por las hojas que el viento está obcecado en arrancar de sus dueños para poder jugar con ellas. Las cálidas temperaturas el verano no son más que un vano recuerdo en aquel bosque, el cual comienza a prepararse para un invierno largo y frío. 

  
El murmullo de las hojas y el silbar del viento entonan la melodía del monte, melodía que pronto se ve alterada por un estrépito rugido de motor del coche que pasa disparado por la carretera.

  
“¡¿Te importaría frenar un poco?! ¡No entiendo la prisa que tienes por llegar!”

  
“No tengo prisa por llegar, encanto. Tengo prisa por acabar e irme”

  
Desde ese punto los pasajeros del coche comienzan a ver el final de la carretera. Y es que al final de esa carretera se irgue orgulloso la vieja mansión de la familia Stark, su porte nobiliario resplandeciendo con la luz de la mañana a pesar de ser tan viejo y decrépito como el viejo pinar que le rodea. 

  
Apenas pasan unos minutos cuando el coche frena a pocos metros de la valla que flanquea los jardines y la casa. El conductor mira por encima de sus gafas de sol la enorme puerta metálica y, sin separar ni un solo momento las manos del volante, voltea la cabeza para mirar a su copiloto sin mediar palabra. Por suerte para él, Pepper domina a la perfección su lenguaje no verbal. 

  
“¿Qué? ¿Tengo que abrir yo?”

  
“Yo he pagado la gasolina… ¡Y la comida! No creo que te esté pidiendo mucho a cambio”

  
La mujer deja la carpeta, en la que ha estado garabateando durante todo el camino, en la guantera. Ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar la mueca de fastidio por tener que bajarse del coche. 

  
El sol todavía no ha calentado lo suficiente como para atemperar la glacial corriente de aire que baja a la llanura. Las finas medias que lleva tampoco ayudan demasiado a combatir el frío. Y pensar que hoy es su día libre… su mullida cama con el edredón nórdico y esa manta tan suave que acaba de estrenar le llama desde el fondo de su subconsciente cual canto de sirena, el colchón aún templado por el calor de su cuerpo, la taza de café aún humeante y el libro a medio leer que ha dejado en la mesilla, pensando inicialmente que podría disfrutar de una mañana tranquila en la cama, los cojines que… -

  
La realidad llega de golpe cuando uno de sus tacones queda atrapado en una grieta del asfalto y se da de bruces contra la verja, las vibraciones de las barras montando un escandaloso estruendo. No le hace falta girarse para saber que Tony está disfrutando del espectáculo.

  
Tras abrir por fin la maldita puerta y dejar suficiente espacio para que el coche pueda entrar en el recinto, Pepper se decide por entrar de nuevo en el vehículo “Ni una palabra, Tony” Alza la el dedo y le mira de reojo “… o juro que te rallo el coche”.

  
Los extensos jardines separan la entrada del edificio principal. El paso de los años y la falta de cuidados ha permitido a la naturaleza adueñarse de nuevo de su tierra. Las plantas ornamentales y flores exóticas han sucumbido a la maleza, la cual se ha ido extendiendo como un virus hasta crecer entre los adoquines que forman el asfalto. Los arbustos que en su momento limitaron los caminos y parterres del jardín, libres de la opresora poda de los jardineros, crecen de forma errática, abalanzándose como olas sobre aquellos caminos que antes custodiaban. El liquen y la hiedra trepan por sus paredes de piedra y madera, su color había perdido intensidad con el tiempo. 

  
Cuando el coche termina su recorrido delante de la puerta principal, Pepper aprovecha para comprobar los daños más de cerca. Para su asombro, no se aprecian cristales rotos ni ventanas desencajadas. La mansión Stark se ha mantenido intacta pese al abandono con el orgullo propio de la familia. Ni siquiera la invasiva sombra del bosque que se cierne sobre sus cimientos consigue acobardarla. 

  
Por otra parte, su jefe contempla de soslayo su alrededor, sin querer parecer muy interesado en lo que le rodea “Vamos, quiero acabar con esto de una vez”

  
Una vez las pesadas puertas abiertas, el haz de luz que entra dibuja silueta del amplio recibidor de la casa. A la vez, un olor espeso y húmedo, tras años confinado entre esas paredes, entra por sus fosas nasales deposita su peso en el fondo se sus pulmones. Tienen que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir respirando con normalidad. 

  
Tras la muerte de sus padres, muchos de los muebles se trasladaron a otros lugares, algunos se vendieron y solo unos pocos se quedaron en la casa. No obstante, la falta de mobiliario pasa completamente desapercibida ante la majestuosidad de los entramados de los bajorrelieves que decoran las boiseries de las paredes, el intrincado rosetón escarbado en el techo del cual brota la lámpara de araña, las columnas talladas en piedra que custodian las puertas a otras habitaciones, la amplia y enmoquetada escalera que ocupa gran parte del recibidor.

“Estás segura que no ha vivido alguien aquí?” El hombre pasa la mano por la mesa, no llevándose consigo ni una mota de polvo. 

“Las cámaras de seguridad del exterior no han detectado nunca a nadie no autorizado entrar o salir de la casa. Además, el interior de la casa está provisto con detectores de movimiento conectados a distintos paneles de control distribuidos por el recinto” comenta Pepper mientras deja su chaqueta en uno de los sillones y comienza a rebuscar entre los papeles de su carpeta “Mientras te dedicabas a buscar las llaves de la puerta, he llamado a la compañía de seguridad para que desactivaran todas las alarmas”.

  
“Qué haría yo sin ti”

  
“Seguramente estarías tirado en el suelo, medio aturdido por las 15 alarmas que habrías disparado tú solito”

  
Ninguno de los dos puede mantener la seriedad por mucho más tiempo y rompen a carcajadas. 

  
“¡Bien! Pongámonos en marcha, soy un hombre ocupado, si quisiera perder mi tiempo mirando antiguallas me habría quedado a otra reunión de ejecutivos”

El objetivo con esa vieja mansión de Drácula es muy simple. Derribarla. BOOM. Se acabó. Destruirla y en su lugar construir en sus cimientos la próxima sede de Stark Industries. Al menos el terreno servirá para algo más que acumular polvo y maleza. Además, la ubicación de la mansión es un potencial punto estratégico dado su proximidad al mar y a las explotaciones mineras a escasos quilómetros de la zona.

  
Pepper ha estado insistiendo en la conservación de la mansión Stark por su valor incalculable, tanto histórico como sentimental. Y los fieles seguidores de Howard Stark han estado mandando peticiones para conservar el edificio y en su lugar rehabilitarlo para poder crear un museo de su persona. No hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo para que Tony se convenza de que esa es una buena idea.

  
Pero todo cambió cuando tres semanas atrás el antiguo abogado de su padre y viejo conocido de la familia, el sr. Stane:

_Eran poco más de las 11 de la noche cuando, harto de escuchar el zumbido incesante de su teléfono, Tony dejó a un lado las herramientas que había estado utilizando y, con un suave empujón a la mesa, deslizó su silla hacia el dichoso móvil. No pudo decir que ver el nombre de Obadiah Stane en la pantalla le alegrara mucho el día. Tras una breve charla superflua ambos dejaron de fingir interés por el otro y fueron al grano._

  
_“He encontrado unos documentos de tu padre, Tony” De fondo podía escuchar las páginas pasar entre los hinchados dedos de aquel hombre “Una de las carpetas que recogimos del despacho de tu padre quedó sin registrar, pensamos que solo había recibos de poca importancia. Pero hoy estaba echando un vistazo y creo que hay algo que te puede interesar”_

  
_Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, años después de la muerte de Howard, Stan decidió ponerse a rebuscar de nuevo entre los documentos del magnate. Prefirió morderse la lengua._

Al parecer, un proyecto de Howard Stark aún descansa en la antigua mansión de los Stark. Eso es lo único que se puede entender. Los documentos están repletos de fórmulas inconexas garabateadas sin ton ni son por los folios arrugados, seguramente Howard fue escribiendo a medida que investigaba lo que quiera que estuviera construyendo. 

  
El edificio principal había sido registrado varias veces tras la muerte de sus padres, nunca nadie había mencionado el hallazgo de una máquina o invento… o al menos una pizarra repleta de fórmulas que corroborara la investigación que los documentos describen con tanto detalle. La mente curiosa de Tony no le deja descansar tranquilo si no ve con sus propios ojos cual es el objeto al que su padre tenía tanto recelo por esconder.

  
“Es una pérdida de tiempo buscar habitación por habitación. Perderíamos una semana aquí y no es mi escapada romántica ideal” Al menos consigue sonsacarle una sonrisa a Pepper, quien sacude la cabeza mientras deja sus pertenencias en las butacas que decoran una de las esquinas del recibidor “¿Tan malo sería?”

  
“¿En casa de tus padres? Claaro… me sentiría como si volviera a tener 16 años”

  
“Dudo que ninguno de los padres de tus ex tuviera una casa como esta”

  
“Es cierto” La mujer se acerca, una sonrisa tímida dibujada en sus labios color carmín. Sus dedos delicados se entremezclan con la seda de la corbata, disfrutando de su tacto fino y delicado. Con un estirón suave vuelve a enderezar la corbata para luego plantar un beso cariñoso en su mejilla “Siempre vas a ser mi mejor ex”

  
De acuerdo con el plan de Tony, la primera habitación que van a registrar es el despacho de Howard. Lo más lógico es que si hay un documento o cualquier cosa relacionada con el proyecto secreto de su padre, se encuentre allí. Cuando Obadiah fue a registrar la casa, seguramente pasó cosas por algo. Es mejor asegurarse.

  
Su mano titubea en girar el pomo de la puerta del despacho, como si de alguna manera esté esperando a que alguien le de permiso para entrar. 

  
El ya no está aquí ¡El ya no está aquí! ¡No seas idiota y abre!

  
Con ese mantra repitiéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza, empuja la dichosa puerta para ojear el interior de la estancia. El despacho, sin los papeles y libros esparcidos normalmente por el piso, está prácticamente irreconocible. Las dos inmensas estanterías que asedian el escritorio central seguían aguantando el peso de los cientos de libros que decoraban las paredes hasta el techo. Tras el despacho, una enorme cortina cubría las vistas al jardín trasero.

  
Pepper observa su alrededor con asombro, sus ojos desplazándose de un lado al otro de la habitación. Los títulos dorados y plateados de los libros tintinean con la escasa luz que entra desde la puerta. Pero la belleza que le rodea no le impide pensar en todas esas habitaciones cerradas, en el largo pasillo que han recorrido para llegar hasta el despacho… Todos los sonidos de la madera, de las cañerías o el golpe del viento en las ventanas le pone los pelos de punta.

  
Cuanto mayor es la casa, mayor es el terreno sobre el que no tienes control. Más ojos te observan desde los rincones, más claros son los susurros que te reclaman o las manos invisibles que acarician tu espalda antes de que te des la vuelta. 

  
Como el suave peso de algo que le está subiendo por la espalda de la blusa.

  
Un chillido agudo y desgarrado resuena por todo el despacho. La pobre mujer curva la espalda como puede y lleva hacia atrás su mano para despegarse lo que sea que se esté paseando por su espalda. Un insecto repugnante. O un ratón. O UNA RATA. Toda esa parafernalia para acabar agarrando la muñeca de su jefe, quién en algún momento eso le pareció una broma graciosa.

  
“ANTHONY STARK”

  
“Vaaamos vamos Pepper ¡que poco sentido del humor!” El muy idiota ni siquiera se molesta en aguantarse la risa.

* * *

  
“Has encontrado algo?” Tras horas de búsqueda, los párpados le comienzan a pesar, el estómago le ruje y las distracciones cada vez son mayores. Habían corrido las cortinas para que al menos la luz de fuera les ayudara en su búsqueda. Pero no hay rastro de papeles importantes, solo algunos proyectos menores o informes de reparaciones. Empiezan a temer que esos documentos que Stane les había mandado no eran más que un proyecto absurdo que Howard siquiera empezó. O alguna broma pesada.

  
“Nada” Tony deja el libro de cuentas que había estado ojeando “Mi padre guardaba todos sus proyectos aquí, pero solo encuentro porquería”

  
“Te parece que sigamos buscando después de comer?” La voz de Pepper es suave y, en cierta manera, relajante “Ya son más de las 3 de la tarde” Necesita estirar las piernas y pensar con claridad. Además, necesita comprobar los correos de la empresa ya que al parecer en esa casa la cobertura es inexistente. 

  
“… prefiero acabar esto de una vez, asegurarme de que no hay nada de valor que pueda interesarme y poder irme para siempre” El castaño pasa la yema de sus dedos por el pelo “Si quieres coge el coche y acércate al pueblo, distráete un poco… Busca el restaurante más caro que encuentres que me harás pagar a mí y por dios, tráeme la hamburguesa más grasienta que vendan”.

  
“De eso nada, luego tienes el colesterol por las nubes”

  
“¿Por qué me odias, Pepper? Explícamelo ¿Por qué?” 

  
Caso omiso a los lloriqueos de su jefe. Pepper se levanta de la silla de escritorio y se estira hasta oír el crujir de sus huesos. Ni se molesta en preguntar a Tony por sus llaves, sabe que hay confianza de sobra para rebuscarlas ella misma en la chaqueta que cuelga del perchero de la puerta “Intentaré volver lo antes posible” Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo la pelirroja frena su paso y titubea durante unos segundos, su labio inferior apretado entre sus dientes y la mano agarrada al marco de la puerta. “Tony, ¿seguro que estás bien?”

  
“¿Mh?” Tony levanta la mirada de los libros que ha esparcido por la mesa y aguanta la mirada de su asistente durante un rato, como si intentara descifrar lo que hay tras esa pregunta “Estoy perfectamente, no seas tonta. Pero si puedes traer un ambientador te lo agradecería” Le hace un gesto con la mano para que se marche.

  
No parece muy satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero sabe que poco más podrá sacarle a Tony.

  
Cuando sale de la casa el frío vuelve a colarse por debajo de su ropa y a erizar su piel. El viento ha ido cogiendo fuerza mientras estaban poniendo patas abajo el despacho de Howard. A medida que sus pasos avanzan con el coche, se siente más… ligera, como si un peso que ha estado comprimiendo su pecho se evaporara dejando paso al aire fresco del bosque.  
A cada paso su mente se despeja más y se siente más tranquila, de mejor humor. Al final acaba abalanzándose para abrir la puerta del coche. Su único objetivo ahora es pisar el acelerador y alejarse de ese despacho, de esa casa abandonada y del bosque que le devora poco a poco. Lo que antes ha visto hermoso ahora simplemente le provoca una inquietud y malestar insoportable.

* * *

“Pues sí que tiene hambre…” Tony, quién había salido del despacho y se había asomado un una de las ventanas para despedirse de Pepper, contempla divertido como la mujer sale corriendo hacia el coche e intenta meter la llave en la cerradura como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

  
Vale que una mansión abandonada en medio del bosque no es lo más tranquilizador del mundo, pero tampoco da tanto miedo…

  
A punto está de apartarse de la ventana cuando ve que el coche sale del recinto cuando un pequeño destello procedente del piso de arriba en el ala oeste. Las cortinas del segundo piso están todas cerradas, ha debido ser un reflejo de los cristales.

* * *

  
“Crees que te ha visto?” 

  
“Lo dudo, estaba muy ocupado riéndose de la chica pelirroja y mirándole el culo”

  
Caminan por dentro de la habitación en silencio, la tensión aumenta por momentos.

  
“Estás seguro que es un Stark?”

  
“La mujer ha gritado su nombre hace un rato y el hombre sale en las fotos familiares ¿Quieres más pistas?” El segundo pone los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se deja caer en la cama “Fijo que es un Stark, se huele desde aquí su prepotencia” Su sonrisa no se ha desdibujado en ningún momento “Esto va a ser divertido”

  
“No. Hagas. Nada” Su voz melosa poco puede disimular la sangre de sus palabras “Hay que avisar al resto”

  
“Oh vamos… no sientes curiosidad por saber si todos los Stark son de hierro? Porque yo…” Vuelve a levantarse de un salto y pasa el brazo por el hombro de su compañera “… me muero de ganas de conocer a su hijo”

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? ¿Algo lento? En los siguientes capítulos la cosa se animará un poco... *guiño*
> 
> La mansión Stark tiene una forma de U, por eso Stark puede ver las ventanas del ala oeste.
> 
> Por favor, no dudéis en comentar qué os ha parecido, se aceptan peticiones y se contesta cualquier duda que tengáis.


End file.
